chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
LGBT Rights in Chawosauria
In Chawosauria, All LGBT Peoples have the right to date, marry, adopt children, raise children, the Chawosaurians used to have Sodomy Laws from 1900-1946, but after World War 1, Sodomy Laws were nothing but waste, many homosexuals were arrested from their jobs and or working plantations but causes problems and causes profits to go down without these gay and lesbian workers, the Chawosaurians suffered of heavy profit losses because of over 26 Million arrests of homosexual and bisexual Chawosaurians who had jobs and careers and by 1937, they were 900, Million gay and lesbian and bisexual prisoners, it was hard to keep track of everyone, millions had escaped and can't be found, In 1940, the Chawosaurians signed the Document of the Dictatorship over Sodomy Laws Act of 1940, the Act abolished All Sodomy Laws and Discrimination. Since 1941-1946, the LGBT Chawosaurians have the rights to marry, date, adopt children and serve in the army and donate blood and more. the LGBT Chawosaurians are the police, teachers, parents, care takers, government officials and Supporters of Chawosaurian Rebellions. In Chawosauria today, LGBT Rights are being expanded, Lesbianism has been illegal since 1900 to today, transgenderism is still illegal and do say that Transsexuals should and must be treated with respect. In Chawosauria, Homophobia, Biphobia and Transphobia is still illegal and carries the death penalty, very clear that LGBT is fully unrecognized until 2016, Transgenders and Lesbians will be granted civil rights and will have recognized marriages. But in 2016, the LGBT Rights Act of 2016 was signed into law that decriminalized Lesbianism and Lesbian Marriage and Transgenderism was also decriminalized and Transphobia has became part of the most hated phobias in Chawosauria. Which the LGBT Rights Act of 2016 was replaced by the newly formed LGBTQIA Human Rights Act in 2016 or 2017. Laws regarding Same-Sex Sexual Activity During the Years of 1900 to 1940, Homosexuality was illegal in Chawosauria, but the sodomy law was wrecking the economy because of numerous arrests of gay workers which causes profit losses and many gay prisoners escaped from prison each time and none of them were caught. In 1941 to 1943, Homosexuality and Bisexuality was decriminalized only for men, but in 2016, Homosexuality and Bisexuality was decriminalized for women. On April 23, 2016, Chawosauria repealed laws, targeting Interracial Homosexuality, regardless of men and women. Recognition of Same-Sex Relationships Chawosauria does recognize same-sex marriage for only same-sex male partners until 2016, now both same-sex male and female partners are both recognized. Same-Sex Marriage for men only was legalized in 1941 and Marriage for lesbian couples was legalized in 2016. Interracial Marriage is not recognized for interracial couples regardless of sexual orientation and gender identity. Adoption and Parenting Chawosauria since 1941, Adoption by male same-sex male couples was allowed until 2016, adoption by both male and female sames-sex couples are recognized and allowed. Parenting Responsibility is very encouraged to all LGBT individuals now since 2016. IVF for Lesbians On May 20, 2016, Abooksigun Eluwilussit and Adsila Ahyoka announced their support for the Reproductive Rights Act, which would repeal the Defense of Pregnancy Act and give Reproductive Rights for both Men and Women, however, give men the right to donate sperm and women who are either Asexuals and or Lesbians and or unable to engage in sexual activity, and do want children, can be provided with the practice In Vitro Fertilization, which is when the Needle is placed in the virginal area and pushes the sperm from the needle and enter the woman's ovaries. Abooksigun Eluwilussit announced that he will sign the Reproductive Rights Act and also, would be interested in signing the LGBTQIA Human Rights Act, which would include IVF for Lesbians and Asexual Women. Discrimination Protections Since 1941, Chawosauria has always protected Homosexuals from discrimination, as put lifestyle in their anti-discrimination code, in 1946, Chawosauria had protected Bisexual men from Biphobia and in 2016, Chawosauria is now protecting all, Lesbians, Gays, Bisexuals and Transgenders from Discrimination. Hate Crime Law Chawosauria Hate Crime Law formerly covered only Male Homosexuals only, not never Bisexuals regardless of gender, but in 2016, Chawosauria Hate Crime Law was rewritten that Chawosauria now covers all '''sexual orientation and gender identity regardless of gender and regarding women's rights. On June 15, 2016, the Chawosaurian Government passed a highly even stricter law preventing Homophobic, Biphobic and Transphobic Terrorism and persecute these acts by death sentence, Chawosauria does believe in life sentences, there are Gay Nightclubs in Chawosauria, Chawosaurian Rulers, Abooksigun Eluwilussit and Timothy Max Roosevelt ii ordered military watching of every Nightclub from Homophobic Terrorism, and internet shutdowns of identified Homophobic Citizens in Chawosauria. Gender Reassignment Since 2016, Chawosauria allows Gender Transition and has not yet passed laws regarding the consequences of transgenders. Military Service Chawosauria currently does allow LGBT People to serve, but Chawosauria wants to sign a Ban on Military Service for LGBT Individuals by proposing a Don't Ask Don't Tell Policy, Abooksigun Eluwilussit rejected the policy and refused to sign it. Chawosauria segregates LGBT Chawosaurians based on race, which, Racial Minority LGBT Chawosaurians are banned from military service Conversion Therapy Changing a person's sexual orientation is illegal and the majority of Chawosaurians don't believe Homosexuality is a choice, so to the Chawosaurians, it's impossible to change a person's sexuality. On June 16, 2016, conversion therapy was criminalized with death sentences. Politics Chawosauria's LGBT politics are liberal now since 2016, Samantha Wawetseka signed a marriage amendment that divines marriage for everybody, Transgender Marriage is mentioned and been legalized by a marriage statute for Transgenders, Pansexuals or Polysexuals are all allowed to marry Transgenders and Transsexuals. Public Opinion After Mississippi's Anti-LGBT Religious Liberty Act became law, the Majority of Chawosaurian Civilians, now believe that '''Asexuality, Bisexuality, Heterosexuality and Homosexuality should all be classified as the four normal sexual orientations, and should be accepted as equals, and should be protected as all equal protected classes. The LGBT Community in Chawosauria received a nationwide support from Chawosauria by popular vote and government because of the Orlando Attacks. Summary Table